South East Kyoto District
South-East Kyoto is a terrifying district wherein teams of reapers hide among players and exploit them from within. Trust in your partner. Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Current Reapers Producer: ??? Composer: Yuuta Conductor: Masumi Kiita Other Notable Officers: The Commissioner, Yukihiko Furusawa Reapers: Michi, Hajime Shou, Nagisa Izumi Previous Reapers * Ura (Previous Conductor, Erased) * Cheer Tsubasa (Shibuya) * Akio Ichikawa (Shibuya) * Eliot Collins (Shibuya) * Couteux Tsubasa (Paris) * Aoi Fukami (Erased) Geography Due to Kyoto's size, this district is officially known as "South-East Kyoto" and it draws its player pool from the Kamigyo, Nakagyo, Shimogyo, Higashiyama, Yamashina, Fushimi, and Minami wards only. The neighboring wards are divided into other districts and run by separate Composers. Game Kyoto's game takes place during the first week on alternating months. '' Kyoto's game is an intense assassination game. The reapers play "Ninja", hiding and laying traps for players. They are issued and expected to wear masks while on duty. The support reapers avoid using their masks if they are posing as players, but must always keep it within close reach in case of an emergency. Reapers hunt and destroy players mercilessly. Supports draw out the players, leading them to pre-established traps wherein the active reapers lie in wait, then fighting the players with pins and noise. Support reapers rarely engage in combat, which is why a reaper pairs team up with for better efficiency. Supports are only allowed to fight the players if absolutely necessary. Reapers who can use rapid or blitz attacks are generally more successful, and traps are a necessary skill as well. Due to the infiltration from reapers, players are allowed to erase players who are suspected reapers. Whether they're actually reapers or players doesn't matter. The challenging players may stop their attack any time and call the battle over if they are fully convinced that the pair they are fighting with are fellow players. If a support team is suspected of being reapers, they are expected to stay and fight as long as it takes to convince the actual players that they are also players themselves. If a fight goes on too long, and the reapers are unable to convince the players of their lies, the support reapers will try to bounce the fight. If they are unable to do so, it often results in the erasure of the supports. For this reason, support reapers need to be careful not to be suspected. Due to the widespread nature of the game, it's imperative for support reapers to be able to fool the players long enough for them to fall into traps. They will employ a wide variety of tricks in order to do this, depending on their individual style. Certain areas, such as deep in the Gion district, are well known for being infested with noise and traps. It is considered a death zone for players, and is often avoided or skirted around. When an occasional GM mission requires players to pass through there, it is almost a guarantee that over half of them will not survive. GMs are only allowed use this area for a mission when there are too many players and the number needs to be immediately cut. In this area, the amount of noise has been influencing the RG quite a bit. ''A typical game week goes as follow: Day 1 - mostly noise traps, reapers just attack unpacted players. And occasionally try to lure them into traps. No reapers may infiltrate the players rank or confront them directly one on one. Hence all reapers use their noise mask today as they try to lure the players into traps. Day 2 - some reapers, especially supports, interact with players in any forms, such as offering a game to play, spring traps, and try to chase them. Some reapers start their long term infiltration now. Especially as most players will get to know or know of other pacted players during missions. Day 3 - more support reapers became more active and try their hand at infiltrating the players rank by pretending to be a helpless player, enforcing the belief that the only player you can trust is your partner. Information on other players are traded and is considered worth yen or temporary alliance until next battle or their path split. Undercover reapers take this chance to spread useless info and suspiciousness. Day 4 - high risk for infiltrating reapers. So most infiltration reapers reveal their true color and strike hard by leading the players into dangerous traps before letting their actives take over. It is considered very risky to continue being a player beyond this point. Day 5 - last round of long term reapers infiltrators (if there is any) strike out. It's very uncommon for reapers to pretend to still be a player at this point. Only the most skilled would dare to risk it. Some reapers may have been erased because they were exposed and their active reapers didn't save them in time. Day 6 - Actives are allowed to use their noise form and fighting players directly. However it is encouraged to just use blitz attacks and traps. Day 7 - It is consider a last minute day for reapers to trap and attack players, in attempt to erase or weaken the players for the GM fight. Extra Notes: GM are required to share their plans for mission for the week with reapers so they may efficiently plan their erasure missions. Reaper Behavior Due to the nature of Kyoto's game, reapers do not typically seek out to make friends with each other. In fact, as a result they tend to stick with what they know and are used to. They rarely change partners without a good reason, especially since their lives depend on each other, and the bonds they form are critical to their success during games. Kyoto's Composer does not take the time to get to know any reapers outside of reports from his Conductor. The conductor then handles day-to-day affairs, but tends to only communicate directly with the officer reapers and GM's. Despite the solitary nature of Kyoto and the reaper's hesitation to form bonds with each other, scandals are quickly shared and rumors travel the district rather quickly. The rules about interaction with the RG are very strict and, if broken, met with strict punishment. Inter-week, an officers duty lies in making sure that no reapers are taking unauthorized trips into the RG or attempting to contact any unauthorized members of the RG. To get an authorized visit into the RG for any reason, a reaper must file a petition with the Conductor and wait for it to be evaluated. Evaluations may take upwards to six months to reach a proper conclusion. Masumi is not known for his leniency in these matters, and he rejects 90% of petitions he receives. (An example of a petition would be: "X reaper may visit Y location at Z-A times of B day, effective until C year.") It's known that after three years past a Reaper's death, any petition to visit family members is immediately expired. Because of this, many reapers either choose to say their goodbyes to their families within that time, or never do so. Reapers are allowed to get part-time jobs to supplement their incomes outside of Game weeks, but they must also petition the Conductor in this case. There are very few places of employment that have been pre-approved by the Conductor, and a Reaper's work hours are very carefully logged and filed. During the first six months of employment the Reaper is supervised by an Officer during every shift. Erasure Requirements Kyoto relies on a strict hierarchy of reaperhood. In Kyoto, the requirement for erasure varies in each rank. Depending on player count, the erasure requirements are as follows * GM: If the amount of players is equal to or greater than 5, then the erasure requirement is 4. If there are four or less players entering the GM fight, the GM may pass judgement as they see fit, within reason. Never less than one erasure is permitted, however. * Officers: 2-3 erasure requirement, depending on game size * Senior Harriers: 2+ required * Harriers: 1-2 erasures * Supports: No required, but may erase in a life or death situation. The erasure of one partner pair counts as one full erasure, not two. Kyoto, on Partnership Partnership/Pacting is one of the key functions of a successful Kyoto game. Not only do the Players form pacts, but the Reaper's do as well. Pacting as a reaper is a sort of semi-assigned marriage. Your partner is the only person you are allowed to talk to during the Game, aside from memos from the Conductor. It's highly frowned upon, to become more then mere acquaintances with other reapers outside of your partner, as it's incredibly dangerous for any sort of recognition to be had during Games. During Games, whether Harrier, Support, or Officer, you do everything with your partner. However, unlike Player pairs, if your partner is erased as a Reaper, you simply become partnerless until a time where a suitable replacement is found. History South-East Kyoto District did not used to be called South Kyoto District. In fact it was called Central Kyoto District because it consist of Kamigyo, Nakagyo, Shimogyo, and Higashiyama. Yamashina was the first to join Central Kyoto, then Minami. Isolated from other district Fushimi joined a century later after Minami. And it was renamed South Kyoto District. The Incident In the year 2013, the conductor of Kyoto, Ura, had fallen in love with an RG girl. His relationship with her, while frowned upon, was not breaking any rules, and Yuuta let it slide. However, she died, and Ura abused his powers to allow her into the UG, and subsequently win the game. During this week, the rules were thrown to the wind, and it led to the only full erasure game in the history of Kyoto, with massive losses to the reapers as well. Disgusted by the display, the GM, Masumi intervened, erasing the girl himself. The next day, Yuuta held a public execution of Ura, beheading him in front of the remaining reapers and delegates from other Kyoto wards. It was the first time in over fifty years that the composer had made a public appearance. Vowing to change the way the RG is tolerated in Kyoto to never allow this to happen again, Masumi stepped up to become the conductor. Since the Incident, Kyoto is still trying to recover it's reaper population, and has been offering reaperhood to more and more players than usual in the past four years. Trivia * The sub-districts of Kyoto are generally referred to as just "Kyoto" in casual conversation, unless clarification is asked for. * Masumi is a recent Conductor, placed in his position by the Composer in 2013. * It is said the Kyoto Composer has an interesting hobby, however only the Conductor knows exactly what that is. * The previous conductor was hand selected by his predecessor, Yuuta's close friend and oftentimes confidant. Yuuta, to this day, has no idea how his friend could have made such a terrible decision. * Instead of a Reaper House, Reapers without personal lodgings stay in the "Reaper Hotel." * The Commissioner, Composer, and the third previous Conductor were all very close friends Category:Districts